1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the use of orthogonal spectrum bands in cellular networks, and particularly to a primary channel selection method for relay networks where primary users utilize orthogonal spectrum bands to improve secondary user (SU) performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a decode-and-forward (DF) relay scheme primary user (PU) receivers are generally not deemed to use orthogonal spectra, i.e., cognitive relay networks (CRNs) with multiple primary user (PU) receivers operate with PU receivers utilizing the same spectrum band. This usage scheme of the PU receivers in the context of an opportunistic DF relay cognitive network is to the detriment of the quality of reception of the secondary user (SU) receivers.
Thus, a primary channel selection method for relay networks solving the aforementioned problems is desired.